Nuclear
by Yelana-Shavayav
Summary: Is a bagle consiterd a weopon of mass disruction? And what about radioactive weopons? What if Knives finds out about a secret military base North of December that trains children and is the first to discovers this new tecnology? Major Yoko...takes a tr


Heya all… of you who read this will be exposed to serious spelling and grammar errors…cries I suck at spelling and punctuation and stuff wipes away tears oh well if you don't mind spelling and stuff the this shouldn't bother you much… but otherwise

**I'M SORRY!**

Oh and if you hate the three dots…then you might not like this story as much. I know when you have the three dots…its not really a complete thought but… that usually means the character or characters are unsure or confused about something or not completely done with the thought before they skip to the next though or might be considering a statement…so yeah… that's how I am so that's how I tell my stories… plus sometime I use the three dots as a pause, like a comma, but it's a longer pause… its more like a big jumble of thoughts that are too much to write down with out being confusing... so instead of being confusing I just put three dots…

I also insert mild Japanese such as: Yoko-san, Knives-sama, Megumi-chan, Sensei, baka(idiot), and stuff like that.

Sorry if the long speech on three dots… annoys you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun some of the people and places are mine though and I wish you not take them with out asking my AKA don't steal my story…but you'll probably hate it anyways…

Well here is The Lowdown on the story…(background info.) You may find this confusing if you don't read the background…I'm already confused. Yes, the prologue is underneath all of this. But this is useful if you get confused at some point in the story and need help; think of it as a reference section, considering I am using real military ranks (yes the color thing I came up with). If you do have any questions please leave a review and I'll contact you with the answer or put it at the top of my next story. Plus let me know me if you people prefer lengthy paragraphs or if you like them broke up into smaller sections.

On Gunsmoke there is a secret organizations of spies, they have a secret military base a few iles north of December, but the thing is that basic training starts out with children from grade levels K-2. Some of the more advanced students (AKA cadettes or seniors) are in the middle school or high school levels (determined by how fast they learn). All students (or most of them) are prepared to hold their ground at any order or command no matter what but they are also trained in: martial arts, weapons and ammunition, memory techniques (getting more detailed memories of their assignments), perfection (don't worry nothing too perfect but if they make too big of a mistake they get sever punishments), first aid, some lost technology (found by some of the seniors) and activation and deactivation of bombs…

They also are required to wear uniforms(the teachers don't have to wear uniforms):

What 'the colors' are is listed at the end of this…

Uniforms 

Male Formal Uniforms:

Newbies: white long sleeve button down top with black pants.

Cadettes: very dark purple long sleeve button down top with black pants and purple strips running down the sides.

Seniors: orange long sleeve button down shirt with black pants and orange strips running down the sides.

Shadows: white long sleeve button down shirt with a band of their 'expertise color' on their right arm and on the cuffs of the sleeves and black pants with strips of silver running down the sides.

Experts: dark navy blue long sleeve button down top with a band of their 'expertise color' on their right arm and on the cuffs of the sleeves and black pants with strips of gold running down the sides.

Female Formal Uniforms:

Newbies: white shirt (as long as it has no design it is excepted) with a black skirt of any length.

Cadettes: any light purple shirt (no design) with black skirt of any length.

Seniors: any orange shirt (no design) with black skirt of any length.

Shadows: any black dress (no design) with a band of their 'expertise color' on their right arm and silver the hem of the dress.

Experts: any black dress (no design) with a band of their 'expertise color' on their right arm and gold the hem of the dress.

All of them must wear dressy shoes.

Male Uniform:

Newbies: white shirt with a black jacket, black pants, nametag and optional black beanie hat.

Cadettes: dark purple shirt with a black jacket, black pants, nametag and optional purple beanie hat.

Seniors: orange shirt with a black jacket, black pants, nametag and optional orange beanie hat.

Shadows: black shirt with a black jacket that has silver trim, black pants, nametag, band of their 'color' on their right arm that says shadow, and optional beanie hat of their 'color.'

Experts: black shirt with a black jacket that has gold trim, black pants, nametag, band of their 'color' on their right arm, and optional beanie hat of their 'color.'

Female Uniform:

Newbies: white shirt with a black jacket, black skirt, and nametag.

Cadettes: black shirt with a black jacket, dark purple skirt, nametag, and a purple band of color on their right arm.

Seniors: black shirt with a black jacket, orange skirt, nametag, and an orange band of color on their right arm.

Shadows: black shirt with a black jacket that has silver trim, black skirt with silver hem, nametag, and band of their 'color' on their right arm that says shadow.

Experts: black shirt with a black jacket that has gold trim, black skirt with gold hem, nametag, and band of their 'color' on their right arm.

All of them must wear black combat boots.

Combat Uniform (all are the same):

A camouflage jacket, camouflage pants, nametag, and black combat boots.

Hairstyles (this one is pointless but hey its code):

Males: Hair must be buzz cut.

Females: Hair must be ultra short or kept up in a bun that doesn't interfere with the uniform.

All students are separated into different groups identified by different colors, each color is a different area of expertise (or level), but all have the training of the above list, but some are more advanced than other is certain areas. Some (once they learn enough) become full operatives after that they become teachers if they are 'experts' in a certain area.

Blackoperative

Redteacher

Blue research and development

Greensearch and rescue

Yellowmedical

Training 'levels' 

The Shadows (not a color)junior operatives (mostly seniors but some cadettes) working in the field for experience 'shadowing' an operative (sidekick)

Orangeseniors

Purplecadettes

Whitenewbies (before they learn enough to become a cadette) (normally K-5 but some do advance faster)

Ranks (thank you www.defenselink.mil/specials/insignias/officers.html Updated September 21, 2004):

10. Second Lieutenant-2LT

9. First Lieutenant-1LT

8. Captain-CPT

7. Major-MAJ

6. Lieutenant Colonel-LTC

5. Colonel-COL

4. Brigadier General-BG

3. Major General-MG

2. Lieutenant General-LTG

1. General-GEN

Examples of how names are laid out:

Black Squad-CPT Alex Hans

Blue Shadow-MAJ Yoko (some characters don't have last names because they are 'taken' from their homes and are not told of their names until they reach a higher rank…plus I suck at making up last names)

Orange Squad-COL Amaya

What the heck does this have to do with Trigun?

Well… this secret military base has just discovered how to create… shifty eyes…nuclear weapons (and reactors…how to use nuclear power as energy… and how to make it into extremely destructive bombs)… and of course somehow Knives finds out and he wants to explore more into this 'new technology' (hey if they had nuclear power in the first place there would be no plants)

This takes place before Legato dies but after most of the Gung-Ho Guns have failed.

Well…Knives sends out Legato to kidnap one of the officers who has been extremely close to the study of this new power. Knives also tells Legato to kill everyone who tries to interfere with his mission…

So it begins…

Nuclear: Prologue 

The room is dark… except for a small desk lamp in the corner of the small command officer's room where she is sitting in her swivel chair checking her report on the nuclear reactor over for the... who knows how many times.

"Why do I always wait for the night before it is due?" she complains to the empty room. She spins and stops when she is facing her bed. She's still wearing her uniform and her blue armband with silver text on one side reading: Shadow. On the other side of the uniform is a gold nametag that reads: MAJ Yoko.

Yoko sighs and gets up from her chair only to kick off her combat boots and set her nametag on the desk before shutting off the small lamp and climbing into her bed. It wasn't a very big bed but it was comfortable and the blankets were always warm…

She closed her eyes and turned over on her back and then to her stomach… after one hour of tossing and turning pass, she opens her eyes to stair at the ceiling. 'My bed may be comfortable,' she thinks, 'but it's evil' she gets up and looks at her clock and screams, "IT'S SEVEN O' CLOCK ALREADY?!"

She runs over to her closet throws open the sliding door not bothering to close it and changes into a fresh uniform, she shoves on her boots, grabs her nametag, and then her book bag, which contains her report, before shooting out the door to the Mess hall.

She throws one strap of her book bag over her shoulder and pins the nametag on the left side of her chest. When she reaches the intersecting corridor she makes a sharp right…

Running strait into (A/N has this ever happened to any of you? This happens to me all the time… its kind of funny) Black Squad-CPT Alex Hans, he has light brown almost blonde hair, buzz cut, and warm blue eyes, and all the girls like him.

Her eyes widen she steps back into attention and solutes, "Sorry, sir."

"At ease," Yoko steps out of attention and puts her hands behind her back and lets out an unnoticeable sigh, "you might still be able to get some breakfast if you run…dismissed… oh and don't worry about it."

"Thank you, sir!" she says before sprinting down the last couple of corridors to the Mess.

She pushes the double doors swinging doors and looks around, "Yoko-san!" she looks over to her left to see Black Shadow-1LT Aki in her CU (combat uniform) her black hair hanging down over her shoulders and her green eyes shinning.

Yoko walks over to her, "Aki-san!" Aki glares at her, "I know, I know, I'm late again but… I couldn't sleep."

"You better start sleeping or Colonel is going to find out eat you alive! Just think of all your precious blood spilling all over his nice clean office floors…"

"Ha! And is this your first time actually getting up on time yourself?"

Aki blushes, "N-n-no!"

"You going to eat that bagel?" Yoko examines the half eaten bagel… or rock… that is lying forgotten on Aki's tray.

Aki raises her eyebrow, "No you can have it…here," Aki hands her a carton of orange juice that she stole from the cadette that had abandoned his tray, "that thing is harder than a rock."

Yoko takes the carton, "So… your saying if this were to come in contact with a scull it might render that person unconscious?" She throws it up in the air and catches it.

Aki tries not to laugh, "P-possibly."

Yoko pauses for a second and breaks the bagel in half…shoving the half into her mouth before dumping the orange juice down. After the bagel gets soggy from the orange juice she chews and swallows, "not too bad…" she says threw a mouth full of bagel.

Aki just stands there and looks at her like she is crazy.

Yoko finishes her first half, "Well…I'll see you at lunch if I'm late Major Suzuko will definitely not be happy!" Yoko then takes the other half of the bagel and yells, "WEOPON OF MASS DISTRUCTION!" chucking at one of the cadettes.

Everyone gathers around the dazed cadette and others look around to see who threw the rock-hard bagel but by that time Yoko had sprinted out the Mess hall double doors and was on her way to the Research and Development Building.

Yoko makes her way out of the dormitory area and out to the new sunny, hot, and dry day on the desert planet. Yoko walked past a few people from the Black Squad but that was pretty much it.

The Research and Development building was one of the largest buildings in the complex only second to the Black Squad's special training center, but the training center didn't have as may offices as the R.D. did.

She took her I.D. card out of her pocket and slid it threw the control panel… The door slid open and she made her was to the nuclear section of the facility. The hallways were empty meaning she was really early or…. She was late.

Yoko entered the control room where her 'partner' Hiraku… "About time," he has the smuggest look on his face and he is standing next to the very angry looking Major Suzuko.

"Major, I'm sorry I'm late--"

"This is the first time you were late…I expected more from you but next time you won't be so lucky, I am very disappointed, Major," Suzuko… by this point is glaring at Yoko and almost spit out every word, "Well, let me see your report," he holds out his hand awaiting the fresh report.

Yoko takes her book bag and unzips it… the report is sitting at the top and she takes it out and hands it to Suzuko, "Here, sir…"

He rips the report from her hands and puts it into the folder that was sitting on his nearby desk.

"Both of you by now know that our closing date is exactly a week from toda--," Suzuko is interrupted by a loud ringing that drove right threw the entire large base. But they all could sense that this was no drill… "No one told me that there was going to be a drill…"

They all look at each other before the Major goes over to the door to lock it…its to late and the door slides open to reveal a man in a white coat, with blue hair covering one of his yellow eyes.

The Major draws his weapon but for some reason turns it upon himself and shots… he falls to the floor.

Hiraku has disappeared to places unknown being the coward he is…

Yoko would have reached her weapon but was oddly frozen by an unknown force, "what do you want?" She calmly asks the blue-hair wonder.

"I am only doing the biddings of my master," his voice is calm, cold, and determined.

Yoko begins to dive into a world of black as she becomes unconscious… Legato (I'm sure the blue hair and gold eyes gave it away) picks her up and leaves the base with her slung over his shoulder… without trouble Legato exits the base and begins to head to the South of December where Knives awaits him…

.:. End Prologue .:.

So…what do you think so far? Please review…praise, and constructive criticisms welcome… but no 'flames' please.

Also, I am unsure how this will turn out… this one took me about 6 hours but hopefully the next ones will have a longer story and no info. at the top but they may take longer to write…

Tune in next time…(that was lame)

.:. Please remember to Review! .:.


End file.
